BFFK Christmas Special
BFFK Christmas Special is the second episode of Battle for Firey's Kingdom. In the episode, the first contest is to make a christmas tree, and the Green Leaves lose. Transcript Pen: Hey Eraser! Eraser: What. Pen: Wouldn't it be cool if we entirely copy a scene from a normal BFDI episode? Eraser: No Pen that's a BFB episode. I would know. Pen: Well, how about this! (Pulls out the BFDIA logo) Eraser: OH MY GOD PEN, THAT'S A BFDIA EPISODE! Pen: Yeah, like if you had "BFDI" and added, "A"! Eraser: YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND PEN, WE DIDN'T JOIN BFDIA! Firey: Okay people, stop copying scenes. Now let's get on with it. (Intro plays (intro is bfdi intro except with the characters in BFFK)) Firey: Now that teams are made, we can start the first contest. Eraser: Which Is??? Firey: Like if you haven't gotten enough screen time. Anyways, since it's Christmas time, Taco: Um, no it's a month past Christmas. Firey: EVERYONE STOP TALKING! The challenge is to make a Christmas tree. The team with the best tree wins! Tree: Well, where can we get the tree? There's nowhere that I know where we can get one! (Everyone stares at Tree) Tree: Ok, fine. BUT I'M ONLY DOING THIS FOR OUR TEAM TO WIN! Golf Ball: BUT WE NEED A BIGGER TREE TO WIN! THE BIGGER THE BETTER! IF WE DO THAT, WE'LL WIN! I BET THE OTHER TEAM ISN'T DOING THAT! (Meanwhile, on the Green Leaves) Balloony: So, I think that we should have the biggest tree, because the bigger the better! Saw: Uhh, Okay? Balloony: Anyways! I want Needle and Donut to go and find a tree, make it the BIGGEST, Gaty and Grassy to go get ornaments, and I want Barf Bag, Saw and Taco to go get lights! Saw: What about everyone else? Balloony: I ran out of ideas for them to do so they're staying with me. Saw: WELL WHY DID YOU PICK ME THEN? WHY COULDN'T YOU'VE PICKED SOMEONE ELSE? Balloony: Uhhhhhh... JUST GO GET THE LIGHTS! Geez, people are so rude these days. (Saw goes with Barf Bag and Taco.) (At the Peppers) Golf Ball: FINE! HAVE IT YOUR WAY TREE! I'M ONLY DOING THIS BECAUSE YOU'RE TEAM LEADER! Tree: Okay, but where are we gonna get the decorations? 8-Ball: You could go to the store over there (In the background is a store called "A store definitely not run by Firey") Tree: Oh. Basketball, could you go get some ornaments? Basketball: Okay. (Walks into the store) Okay, which ornaments do they have? (In the forest) Donut: So, Needy (Slap) which tree looks the tallest? Needle: Don't call me needy! But I think that one. (Points at the tallest tree in the world) Donut: Perfect! But how are we going to get it? Needle: Hmm... (Looks out of the forest to see Barf Bag, Taco and Saw, then a lightbulb appears over her head) Wait just a minute Donut! Donut: Oh great. (Needle then runs up to Saw and picks him up) Saw: Needle! Put me down! (Needle then goes back in the forest to Donut) Needle: Okay, Donut! We can cut the tree down now! (Needle then cuts down the tree with Saw) Saw: PUT ME DOWN ALREADY! Needle: Fine! (Puts Saw down, then the tree falls down and crushes Saw) Donut: Well, he's dead. But now we have the Tree. (He then picks it up) Hey, this is lighter then I expected. Needle: Wait... (At the store again) (Basketball is getting some ornaments. Suddenly Gaty and Grassy pop out of nowhere) Grassy: HEY! We need ornaments too! Gaty: Hold on Grassy, Basketball, could you kindly hand over the ornaments? Basketball: Uhh... (He starts running) Grassy: HEY! WE NEED THOSE! (Gaty and Grassy start running towards him, they manage to knock on ornament out of Basketball's basket) Gaty: Well, It's better then nothing. Balloony: Gaty, Grassy, that's all you could get? (Needle and Donut then walk in front of him) Donut: (Points at the giant tree) So, what do you think? Big enough? Balloony: Could be bigger, but fine. (He puts the Ornament on) (Barf Bag and Taco then walk up to Balloony) Balloony: Barf Bag, Taco, you're back! Wait, where's Saw? Taco: Oh yeah. He died. Anyways we couldn't find any Christmas lights so we instead got a Flashlight. Balloony: Fine. (He turns it on and puts it on the Tree) (At the Peppers) Tree: Okay, do I look good? (Shows Tree covered in lights and ornaments) Book: Yep, I think you look pretty good. (A bell then rings very loud) Fries: TURN IT OFF, TURN IT DOWN, TURN IT OFF! Firey: Okay, times up. Let me see your trees. First let's see the Leaves. Balloony: Isn't it great? (Zooms out to show a giant tree with one ornament and a flashlight on it) Firey: Hmmmm.... My answer is... NO. I mean, it's big and all, but one ornament and a flashlight, just no. Now let's see the Peppers. (Tree then walks in front of Firey) Firey: Well, it's pretty obvious who won here. Red Peppers, your tree is pretty good. So I guess that means the Green Leaves are up for elimination. Vote for a person off by January 12th, 2018. Trivia * The episode Pen and Eraser copy a scene from at the beginning of the episode is "Getting Teardrop to Talk", or Episode 1 of BFB. * Saw's line "Needle! Put me down!" Is a reference to the episode said above. Category:Episodes